


Gunshot

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jasper is shot. (Note: the original prompt was that Jasper was shot while trying to protect Eleanor but seen as though that has already occurred in Royally Messed Up and in quite a few prompts other people have written I thought it would be interesting to try it from a different angle. I hope you don’t mind!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshot

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: It’s been 6 months since King Simon’s death, since which Jasper was assigned as Liam’s bodyguard.

Eleanor froze, the glass of scotch held halfway between her mouth and the table. The high pitched noise that was ringing out through the Palace making her ears hurt. She immediately recognised the noise even though she had only heard it once before and panic turned her blood cold in her veins.

She only had to wait a few seconds before her new bodyguard burst open the doors to her room, alarm evident in his eyes. Slamming her glass down carelessly she stood up to meet him.

‘Your highness we need to move,’ he told her, a slight shake of anxiety in his voice. Eleanor knew instinctively that something really bad had happened – the only other time the alarm had rung out had been when she was just 6 years old and an intruder had been found lurking in her parents’ bedroom. Thousands of possibilities flew through her mind, making her stomach heave as she was plagued by images of blood and dead bodies.

A few hours later she could still feel her heart pounding in her chest, as if it were trying to force its way through her ribs. Picking at her fingers restlessly she felt her anxiousness overwhelm her.

‘Can you at least tell me if anyone is hurt?’ she pleaded to her bodyguard. It was just the 2 of them sitting in the tiny underground cell and she felt like the walls were closing in on her.

Seeing her pale face and bloodshot eyes her bodyguard hesitated for a moment before taking pity on her, ‘all members of the Royal family are okay.’

Sensing that was something big that he wasn’t telling her Eleanor frowned, ‘and everyone else?’ she asked cautiously, fearing the answer.

‘A member of Royal security was shot,’ her bodyguard muttered, averting his gaze. Seeing her eyes widen in horror he misread her expression as one of fear for herself rather than for others and continued, ‘the attacker has been apprehended. We are just sweeping the Palace for any more intruders before we let you go.’

‘Who was shot?’ Eleanor asked, already fearing she may know the answer.

‘Your brother’s bodyguard,’ he murmured, knowing he wasn’t supposed to divulge such information.

‘Jasper?’ Eleanor gasped, feeling bile rise in her throat.

‘He saved your brother’s life,’ her bodyguard told her, trying to calm her down.

‘He, I-‘ Eleanor tried to speak but the lump in her throat kept her quiet for a few minutes. ‘Is he?’ she managed eventually, tears pricking the backs of her eyes painfully.

When her bodyguard shook his head she felt relief flood through her, her shoulders slouching as she let out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. ‘He’s at the hospital, I believe he is in surgery but I can’t be certain.’

Eleanor blanched at the word surgery, memories of her father’s death making her shiver. Surely she couldn’t lose any more people she loved? Standing up on shaky legs she made her way over to the large metal door. ‘I need to get out of here,’ she told her guard, trying to sound firm.

‘I’m sorry Princess but-‘ he began, but Eleanor interrupted him.

‘I need to see him,’ she ground out, her voice quivering with emotion as the tears threatened to fall.

Seeing her state her bodyguard knew that she wasn’t going to back down, ‘I’ll see what I can do,’ he muttered, reaching into his pocket for his phone as he spoke into his earpiece.

Eleanor stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw his body laid down on the hospital bed, a great sob wracking her body. Forcing herself to step into the room she had to momentarily squeeze her eyes shut to try and hold back the floods of tears that were now cascading down her cheeks.

A ventilator was strapped to Jasper’s face, covering his mouth and Eleanor found herself hating the silence, wishing more than anything that he would just wake up and hit her with one of his witty, biting remarks. Machines bleeped all around him and for a moment Eleanor watched the machine that tracked his heartbeat, relieved to see the little line moving up and down.

‘Is he going to be alright?’ she asked the doctor stood beside his bed, choking on the words.

‘Luckily the bullet missed Mr Frost’s heart, instead hitting one of his ribs. Although a difficult surgery, the bullet has now been removed. He has several broken ribs and severe tissue damage to his chest and he has experienced a huge amount of blood loss. We hope we have managed to stem the bleeding but there is a strong chance that he may go into hypovolemic shock,’ the doctor explained, his voice calm despite the enormity of the situation.

‘What does that mean in simple terms?’ she asked, trying to steady her breathing.

‘Without a blood transfusion his heart will stop beating, his body having too little blood to sustain him,’ the doctor informed her, averting his gaze from her now undoubtedly red and puffy face. Eleanor felt as if the floor had just collapsed below her and she had to reach out to hold a chair in front of her to stop herself falling to the floor.

Following her father’s death Jasper had been assigned as Liam’s bodyguard. Although this meant they hadn’t seen each other every day they had regularly come into contact and this had allowed Eleanor to build up her trust in him without feeling pressured. Eventually they had begun meeting up in private, sharing wild nights together in between the sheets and spending hours sat talking. Just days ago Jasper had told Eleanor that he loved her.  
Jasper had hugged her, given her a chaste kiss and whispered those three words in her ear before leaving her bedroom. She had stood frozen in shock for at least 10 minutes, trying to register what he had just told her. Once she had however, it had taken her mere seconds to realise that she loved him too, the knowledge hitting her square in the chest and almost knocking the air out of her. She had promised herself the next time she saw him she would tell him, but now she might not even get the chance.

‘How long will the transfusion take?’ she asked the doctor quietly.

‘The actual transfusion should take no more than a couple of hours, that is once we have the blood,’ the doctor told her, shifting slightly on his feet as if he was anxious.

‘What do you mean when you get the blood?’ Eleanor asked him, facing him with fire in her eyes. ‘This is a hospital, surely you have plenty of blood ready for situations such as this one.’

‘Ah, well yes, usually we do your highness,’ the doctor replied gingerly, ‘it’s just that Mr Frost’s blood is of the rarest blood types and therefore we do not stock as much of the blood he requires. Unfortunately we had 4 family members in accident and emergency a few hours ago, 3 of which all also required type O blood transfusions. Therefore we currently have no-‘

‘Are you telling me Jasper might die because you’ve run out of blood?’ Eleanor practically yelled, her hands clenching in rage.

The doctor squirmed under Eleanor’s fiery stare, trying to keep his composure. ‘We are currently trying to see what other hospitals in the area have the blood we need and as soon as we find some it will be brought straight here for-‘ he began, stammering slightly.

‘What blood type am I?’ Eleanor queried, interrupting the doctor’s anxious babbling.

Seeming surprised by her question the doctor’s eyebrows rose, ‘I’m not sure,’ he replied honestly.

‘When my father was here they tested my blood and found that I was not a match to him. You should have my blood type on record. So long as my blood type matches Jasper’s then can he use my blood?’ Eleanor asked, knowing that she would do almost anything to ensure that Jasper didn’t die. She was used to having anti-hangover drugs pumped into her blood; the pain of a needle was nothing to her.

It had taken less than 20 minutes for her records to be checked and to have her arm hooked up to an IV line once it was found that she too had the blood type AB. Over the past week Jasper had needed 2 transfusions and luckily his heart was still beating, refusing to give up the fight just yet. Now Eleanor sat by his bedside, the same place she had been for most of the past 7 days, except for when she had returned home to change or have something to eat that was more appealing than lukewarm, tasteless hospital food.

As she stared at the television screen on the wall, trying and failing to concentrate on what the man in the hideous grey suit was saying, she felt her eyes slowly drifting shut. ‘Eleanor?’ the muffled sound of Jasper’s voice however, brought her mind into clear focus and awoke her like a bucket of cold water as her eyes flew to his.

Gasping at the sight of his beautiful blue eyes Eleanor felt her heart sore. ‘You’re awake!’ she exclaimed, rising out of her seat.

‘What happened to you?’ Jasper asked anxiously, battling with the dryness in his mouth that threatened to stop his words, ‘are you hurt?’ The panic in his eyes made Eleanor chuckle.

‘You’re the one who was shot,’ Eleanor reminded him dryly, ‘shouldn’t I be asking you that?’ Watching his eyes move towards the pipe connecting to her arm she reached out to hold his hand, trying to reassure him, ‘no, I’m not hurt, the attacker was caught and arrested as soon as he shot you. This is so they can take my blood,’ she told him.

‘Why?’ he managed to ask, confusion evident on his face, his eyebrows furrowed.

‘You needed a blood transfusion and your type was in short supply. We matched and so I gave you some of mine,’ she informed him, twisting her fingers around his. ‘Seen as though I was here I thought I might as well give some more just in case.’

Smiling weakly Jasper felt warmth spread through him knowing that not only had Eleanor saved his life, but that part of her was now a part of him, no matter what happened between them. ‘Thankyou,’ he murmured, a lump forming in his throat.

Feeling surprisingly self-conscious under Jasper’s warm gaze Eleanor shrugged nonchalantly, ‘don’t worry about it; I couldn’t exactly watch you die.’

‘So we match huh?’ Jasper drawled after a few moments, his voice slightly croaky.

Smirking at his remark Eleanor leant forward to rest on the edge of the bed so their faces were inches apart. ‘According to science,’ she whispered.

‘And according to you?’ Jasper asked cautiously, his head spinning as he breathed in her delicious, familiar smell.

Eleanor felt Jasper’s warm breath tickle her cheek. ‘I don’t think we match on everything,’ she told Jasper honestly, ‘but I do know that I love you, so we do match on that. We each love each other.’

Jasper felt like his heart had stopped as his breathing began ragged. For a second he thought he must be dreaming, was Eleanor really saying those words? However, once her lips softly brushed against his he knew that it must be real, the feeling of her mouth against his too good to be a dream.

When she pulled away Jasper groaned inwardly. ‘Come back,’ he whispered, his arms still feeling too heavy for him to lift them to pull her head back down towards his. Opening his eyes he watched Eleanor give him a playful smirk as she teased him, keeping her head just out of his reach. ‘Princess,’ he muttered in a warning, informing her that if she didn’t do as she would told then there would be hell to pay once he was strong enough to get out this bed.

Biting her lip slightly for a few moments Eleanor smiled as she gave in; moving her mouth back down to meet Jasper’s to give him the kiss she thought they would never get to share again. Silently gave her thanks that she had been able to tell Jasper how she felt, and that yet another person had not been taken from her.

However, once his tongue glided skilfully across hers she gave up on thought altogether, lost in the feel of his mouth on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
